Her Sweet Revenge
by Joke lang
Summary: (Rikku&Gippal)Gippal has broken her heart. Now she wants her revenge and make him pay but is Rikku really over him?
1. Default Chapter

**Her Sweet Revenge**

_**Dis Claimer: **don't own the game, wish I could but square are the owners. _

**Chap 1. **_Start of Revenge_

Rikku was in the airship crying her heart out in her cabin. She had been like this for days now. No one would enter her room, neither Paine the very intimidating one nor Yuna her cousin were allowed. Everyone on the Celsius was knew why she was crying. It was all because of the eye patch wearing blond, Gippal. He had broken her heart by kissing another Al Bhed Nhadala. Rikku had caught them kissing in the bedroom at Yuna's engagement party to Tidus.

Yuna, Paine, Shinra, Buddy and Brother were talking on the bridge when all of a sudden Rikku, finally left her mourning of Gippal, came out and appeared in front of everyone. With a big smile walking merrily, everything seemed fine on the exterior but everyone knew what was behind her mask and knew she was suffering.

"So guys, what's our mission?"

"E druikrd oui fuimt hajan lusa uid uv dryd nuus Brother announced immediately.( I thought you would never come out of that room). Averting Brother's eyes she spoke of a cheery tone

"So where are we off to?" They all looked at her in a cautious stare. Paine was the first to speak.

"We're off to help him." By the end of the sentence Rikku stormed out tears welling in her eyes. She had gone back to her room.

Yuna came after her, she knocked on the door. The moment she went in she saw Rikku's eyes red, no more joyful swirls in her eyes but dark swirls that were full of thousands of emotions.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to"

"I'm going to have to face him sooner or later, so I might as well put up with the big meanie." As she spoke her words her alias of being happy were put on. Yuna let it slide, she just wanted to be supportive of her cousin.

The Celsius arrived at Djose a short time later. While the Celsius descended Rikku was mentally preparing herself to face the big jerk that had just broken her heart.

_He broke my heart and he doesn't even know the pain I am going through. He thinks he's all that and a bag of chips but I won't let him know how hurt I feel. He can't know because I will just hurt even more._

The latched opened as the Celsius crew walked down to get off the Celsius. Rikku stood there frozen for a moment before she walked down. Her first sight was of Gippal with Nhadalah right next to her. She was holding hands with him with the most gorgeous smile making Rikku all pale. As they all walked up to him Gippal greeted them.

"Hey Buddy, hey Brother it's great to see you again. You too High summoner, Paine, Cid's girl what you been up to." They all stared at Gippal because they had never guessed he would have talked to her at all. Gippal just stood there staring at Rikku searching her eyes. Rikku went numb and was about to cry when all of a sudden she went back to cheery mode saying

"I have a name" pushing Gippal a little bit too hard making him fall to the ground while she walked into the temple in like a catwalk way with everyone to see her perfect figure. Gippal just stared even more intently but came back to life when he saw Nhadalah trying to help him up.

**Quote: **Hope you enjoy. I really want reviews to see how you guys like it. You can be honest but there are limits. Give me any ideas and I'll try and see if I can put them in my story.


	2. Chap2: Memories Hurt

**Her Sweet Revenge**

To make it clear this is a Rikku and Gippal fic, they will end up together. Again THIS IS A RIKKU AND GIPPAL FIC.

_**Dis Claimer: **We all know I don't own the game so what's the point in me saying I don't own these characters. _

**Chap 2. **_Memories hurt_

Everyone stared in disbelief. No one had processed what happened until Gippal asked

"She hates me does'nt she?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Paine took the plunge and returned a question with a question

"What did you do? Be honest your respect points will go lower than Rikku's if you don't." Gippal just sighed. He didn't know what to say so he chose not to tell. He would tell them later after he could actually get to talk to Rikku and explain. Gippal went inside to chase after Rikku. He could sense that Nhadalah had her eyes intently on his back. He didn't like what Nhadalah was doing but he needed to be able to talk to Rikku.

He saw her standing there with all these guys around her. She was flirting with every one of them. She was purposely showing her cleavage when one of the guys dropped a tool and she was fluttering her eyelashes too often.

_I can't get jealous. She's not mine anymore. Why do I still have this sort of protectiveness for her?_

"Cid's girl, I really need to talk to you in private." Gippal spoke a little too exasperated.

"You said all you needed to say back in Yuna's engagement party." Rikku said, almost yelling at him. She started to run; she just had to get out of there, the defiant Rikku was gone. If she spent another moment in her vicinity he might have seen her cry. She became a blubbery mess.

Once Rikku got out of the temple she ran to the Celsius, water in her eyes with a tear that fell while she was running.

She went to her bedroom crying and going back into a state of mourning

_How could he have done this to me? I had told him I loved him and what does he do cheat on me with some blond bimbo._

Rikku stopped crying and started to remember all the great times she had with Gippal.

_Rikku had hooked up with Gippal after Vegnagun had been destroyed and pulverised. They had been a wonderful couple going out everywhere from outings in Luca to romantic dates at Zanarkand. They had been together for 4 months now. Yuna and Tidus at the time moved back to Besaid but Yuna was still a Gullwing and still helped out on the Celsius on missions. Paine had stayed being a Gullwing as well, so YRP never split up._

_One day when Rikku had been at Moonflow with Gippal hand in hand she blurted out that she had loved Gippal. The moment she said those three most delicate words in Spira, Gippal became tense and wasn't as interested in her as he was before. 5 months along Rikku hardly ever saw Gippal. He was either working or couldn't be bothered going out. _

_Yuna's engagement party was a way to try and keep the relationship with Gippal going. When Rikku and Gippal arrived at the party they were greeted by Yuna. Yuna had started talking and talking that Gippal found an excuse to get away. Once Yuna had opened her presents Rikku had started looking for Gippal. She had asked everybody, she finally was able to locate him when Paine told her he went into one of the Bedrooms in Yuna's house at Besaid. _

_Rikku entered the room and saw Gippal talking to a woman who she wasn't so sure of but she had recognised her from one of her missions. She gazed at Rikku. Rikku had realised that she was suspiciously very close to Gippal, then the blond had kissed Gippal. She was in total astonishment. Rikku's body felt nothing as she stood there. She snapped into reality when they stopped kissing as she said in a hoarse voice_

"_What the hell was she doing Gippal? Are you cheating on me?" that was all she got out because Gippal all of a sudden turned around with the most blue face._

"_Rikku this isn't what it seems"_

"_What is it then, are you just trying to check is her saliva isn't poisonous."_

"_Rikku let me explain." Gippal pleaded with his eyes to her while Nhadalah had the most smug smirk on her face._

"_Come on tell me then, what's this blonde doing locking lips. You better tell me the truth buster or you won't get out here alive. I defeated Sin and Vegnagun, you won't live if I attacked you with full anger" Rikku was about to explode. She felt like steam was coming out of her ears and she was going to boil. A hand on his head Gippal started to explain_

"_Well, uh, geez, um this is…Nhadalah" Gippal was stuttering and very nervous._

"_What the bloody hell is she to you?"_

"_Well I sort of like her and um, Rikku it's over. I'm so sorry, don't be mad."_

"_Don't be mad at you" how could he ask such a question "Don't be mad, I have a right to be mad, I will never forgive you. I can't believe I fell in love with such a jerk." Rikku stormed out, tears expelling out of her eyes, that her eyes started to sting._

Rikku came back to the present when she heard a knock on the door. She shelled her face with a cheery smile and wiped her eyes to seem that she hadn't been crying the past few minutes.

She opened the door hoping it wasn't brother. What she saw instead was Paine and Yuna with the most sympathetic faces. She needed to have a camera with her because this was the only lifetime in Spira where you could catch Paine with an emotion. She came up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Gippal told us, he's such a jerk" they said in unison

"Want me to kill him for you?" Paine added in. Rikku smiled, a genuine one. She could always count on her friends.

"I'm so happy you guys are here" they all went into Rikku's cabin and sat down.

"You haven't answered my question, want me to kill him?" Rikku was silent while Yuna stared at Paine trying to plead that this wasn't the moment.

"Paine violence isn't the answer you know. Rikku we have bad news for you, we are going to be helping Gippal for a month." Talk about letting it down easy. Rikku didn't want to think about what she just heard. She pinched herself hoping it was a dream but was disappointed.

"It's okay we have a plan"

"What plan?" Rikku was stunned. What were they talking about.

"Since you are going to be around Gippal we decided we should give you a makeover so Gippal can see what he's missing" although Rikku didn't really need a makeover she just agreed.

_How could anything get any worse_

She thought to herself. Getting a makeover could keep her mind off recent events.

"Who knows Gippal might want to go running back" lost in her thought she looked up and saw that it was Paine that said this. She was very stunned at what Paine said. This was so not Paine. Where's a camera when you need one. Seeing a glint in Yuna's eye she knew something was up

"What's up you guys? What's going on"

"Well Rikku we really hate you beating yourself up over a loser so we want to give you advice on your revenge" Yuna explained

"Revenge?"

_It sounded very good. Very good indeed. She could make Gippal pay back for everything. But how were they going to do it._

Losing caution to wind Rikku said

"What's the plan Doctor P. How am I going to get revenge?"

"Simple we get Gippal to fall in love with you. When he professes his love your going to push him to the ground and tell him you've been playing him all along"

_This plan was going to be hard but it would be worth it in the end. But wait how and I going to do this. Will I be able to do this._

Rikku smiled, Yuna and Paine knew it was a real one. Both smiled back and Rikku told them

"Okay"

**Quote**: I'm sorry if this was a boring chapter. It's just a fill in. Please do reviews whether good or bad. Reviews mean a lot to me because it shows that people do read my material. Thank 4 da reviews anyways. Lol 


	3. Chap3:The Defiant Rikku

**Her Sweet Revenge**

_**Dis Claimer:** Square is hot to go H-O-T-T-O-G-O awoooh, square owns the game awoooh, I don't own the game ._

**Chap 2. **_The Defiant Rikku_

Rikku had just finished her makeover. YRP were in Luca looking for clothes, very revealing clothes. She couldn't seem to think that her new look would do anything but obviously Yuna and Paine knew what they were doing because they told her every reason for why they bought everything.

Rikku had got her hair cut back a bit. She had two strands of bangs in her fringe. Yuna said that if she was ever in an awkward moment with Gippal she could put her hair behind her ears, this was so that Gippal would look at her. She got rid of her bandana but her hair was up as usual, Pain had said hair being up meant that Gippal could see her face better but Paine also said that she should have her hair down at times. She wore the same yellow bikini top but was told to lose the sleeves. Paine had bought her a white skirt that was very short, she knew if Cid knew her plan he would not allow it. He wouldn't even have her being allowed to wear what she was wearing. Yuna had mentioned that she could use the power of her skirt to whatever she pleased.(she is wearing something underneath. This is a PG writing don't get any ideas)

They bought more clothes for her but she like what she was wearing right now. YRP's mission was to help out Gippal at the machine faction because he was running out of workers. The plan was to 1. Stun Gippal with her looks 2. Get rid of Nhadalah 3. make him jealous with some guy 4. Get him to get interested in her and do her damn hardest to get him to fall in love 5. When the love is professed, treat him like crap and leave him in the dirt.

It was all good in theory but she only had a month because new recruits were coming from Bikanel after that.

The Celsius was heading towards Djose Temple. Rikku was holding hands with Paine and Yuna (don't think dirt thoughts), very tightly that Paine gave a leer towards Rikku so she loosened her grip. Rikku's hair was down because she did need to show off her new look and having her hair up didn't say new look. She was very nervous about her plan. She kept have second thoughts, third thought, up to 50 thought about it but she had already started so she had to finish.

The Celsius arrived at Djose Temple, Rikku's heart was pumping senselessly, she was nervous and had butterflies in her stomach.

_I can do this, I can, I can , I can, wait I'm not up for this I need to get out of here, I cant face him again._

Yuna smiled at Rikku knowing that she was very nervous

"You ready?" despite what Rikku was thinking she nodded saying

"I am, I am going to get my revenge"

They all laughed, even Paine. The latched opened for them to get out. This was now or never for Rikku. As they got outside YRP did the very defiant three girl catwalk with Rikku in the middle they headed toward the door of Djose temple.

Every one was staring, all eyes on Rikku, she didn't like having the attention but it was because of her clothes. The three could hear whispers in the crowd watching them

"Ur So KUT" (Oh My GOD) was what an Al Bhed man said as they walked pass.

"How does she get a figure like that, she must starve herself" Rikku felt insulted but the woman greeted her with a very friendly wave and knew she was just jealous, she wasn't very good looking.

"Young kids these days" YRP laughed trying to keep the giggles inside them. An old man had said it. It was very funny hearing that, Paine said

"That guys grumpy a fiend, if he could have seen hot girls like us back in his day he wouldn't have that attitude" Rikku couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. That was the funniest thing she had ever heard Paine say.

They arrived at the door, the two guards stared at the three of them then diverted their gaze to the wonderful view of Rikku's chest. Rikku blushed as she asked

"Is Gippal in there?" the guards were quiet. They hadn't registered what she had asked because they were still looking at Rikku intently. One of the guards broke the silence

"Uh, who? Oh yeah Gippal, he's in, just enter through the door ladies. He's expecting you" the guards had finally gained their composure back as they entered the temple.

YRP had the same effect they had inside the temple as they had outside. Everybody was staring. Rikku looked around the room and saw Nhadalah. She just stared with a dark gaze.

One of the Al Bhed men came up to them and asked

"Can you get us Gippal and tell him we are here" Yuna informed the man.

"Yes lady Yuna, as you wish." The man left urgently. There was an awkward silence inside the main part of the temple. The workers went back to work but they would stare at them once in a while.

Two minutes later YRP heard heavy sounds of boots. They knew Gippal was coming. Yuna winked at Rikku and Paine gave Rikku a smile. That boosted her confidence but it was lost once Gippal entered the room. She became freaked out and was about to turn and run away when she saw Gippal's eye. She saw him freeze, he was dazed by the look of Rikku. A smile appeared on Rikku's face. She had gotten what she wanted and stunned Gippal.

Gippal was holding a piece of machina in his hand when he dropped it. When he heard the noise he gained some of his composure. The machina landed about two meters to his left. Rikku came up towards it and picked it up. Using the power of her skirt Gippal lost his senses and Yuna and Paine saw that Gippal was trying to take a peak. They made a giggling sound which made Gippal come back to a normal state.

He stared at the two, then Rikku handed him the machina from her chest to his hands. Gippal stared at her chest and Rikku got the most thrilling feeling going through her body.

_I've got him now. My sweet little plan is working. Number 1 of the list. Check. _

Gippal grabbed the machina all of a sudden. At that moment Nhadalahs face went completely red. Yuna and Paine gave another giggle. Nhadalah was heading towards them when Gippal announced.

"Rikku, can you please come to my office."

Rikku followed Gippal.

_Oh no, I'm going to be alone with this man. Yuna and Paine won't be there to support me. Maybe this could be an advantage. I better hurry looks like Nhadalah is coming._

Rikku entered Gippals chamber and closed the door. She saw Nhadalah had stopped walking. She turned around using her joyous swirling eyes to look at him. It usually made him smile and as if on queue he did.

"Rikku"

"What"

"Please take a seat" Gippal sat down on his seat as he gestured for her to sit on the chair that was at the front of his desk. She ignored him and sat on the desk on his side on the left of him. Gippal was shocked but he managed to say

"You're distracting my workers" Rikku answered pretending she didn't know

"How so?" Gippal just stared

"I'm not explaining this to you"

"You do know we are working here and we do know you need as much workers as possible. I can do whatever I want" Rikku just hopped of the table and started walking to the door

"Rikku" she heard Gippal speak in a husky voice. She turned around and did a move Yuna had told her. She flicked her hair then faced Gippal. Obviously it had worked because Gippal just stared.

_Oh my God is this really Rikku. This can't be Rikku this ones is too sexy and very, very beautiful._

She turned back round and left the room.

**Quote:** How do you like the story. It's getting to the good parts now. Please let the reviews come in.


	4. Chap4:Nhadala Gets Hurt

**Her Sweet Revenge**

**Important: READ THIS - **Again THIS IS A RIKKU AND GIPPAL FIC. I know you all think Gippal is a jerk but after this chap you might not think that. (well maybe)

**Rikku Swirl: **I will not have Rikku and Baralai together at all just because of the storyline I have. I could do that in another fic.

**Canada eh:** Thanx 4 ya review. You're like my favourite person at the moment because you review. You will really like what I have in store for Rikku's plan.

_**Dis Claimer:** No not me not I, not I, I don't own this game_

**Chap 4. **_ Nhadalah Gets Hurt_

Gippal stared right at the door. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Was Rikku mad at her, or was she just covering up her hurt. He couldn't really tell but something was going on and he didn't like it. Man, he wished he could have ended the relationship with her better than how it did happen. He sat down on his chair thinking of how he broke up with her.

_When Rikku and Gippal had been on the Moonflow one day holding hands Rikku had told Gippal she loved him. Gippal had been happy when she had said this and was about to tell her he loved her but they were interrupted by a Hypello telling them they had to get out of Moonflow because there was something wrong with the Shoopuff. _

_The next few weeks Rikku had started acting strange. She started to become very clinging and very annoying (more than usual). He would hardly ever see her due to work so every time they got to meet he would always want to do something special but she would act very strangely. She wasn't the Rikku he had fallen in love with and she had definitely changed. _

_During one time at work he had to talk to Nhadalah. They both went into his office to talk about plans at Bikanel but all of a sudden she had kissed him. He hadn't had kissed her back but he didn't say anything to her as well._

_So a week later Rikku and Gippal went to Yuna's engagement party. He was going to break up with her because he had realised he had fallen out of love with her. It wasn't because of Nhadalah's kiss because Rikku was a so much better kisser but it was because he had realised he didn't have the same chemistry and fire he wanted with Rikku._

_During the party Nhadalah had asked Gippal if she could talk to him about the kiss. She had apologised about it but then after she apologised she had kissed him again rather forcefully that he broke it off as fast as he could. She saw in her eyes a very delightful gleam._

_All of a sudden he heard Rikku yelling at them. Gippal's mind went into total panic; he saw the hurt in her eyes. Out of stupidity he explained that he liked Nhadalah but it was such a big ass mistake. Rikku started crying and stormed out the room. This was totally not the way to go to breaking up with Rikku. Instead of actually knowing how he really felt she now thought of him as being two timing jerk. He didn't know what possessed him to do something that evil but now Rikku was back three times more beautiful and her cheeky personality was back. _

Meanwhile Rikku went back to talk to Yuna and Paine. She said out aloud

"Step 1. Done!"

"We could tell" they said in unison

"What are you going to do next?" Yuna asked

"I don't know, but I have to get rid of Nhadalah which is Step 2."Rikku answered

"We better get on a move on you two, we are here to work even if we have a secret mission" Paine interrupted

"Oh, Paine you ruin all the fun" Rikku said teasing back.

Rikku started thinking of how he was going to get rid of Nhadalah. All of a sudden she had an inspiring thought. She could do the same thing Nhadalah had done to her. She needed to kiss Gippal with Nhadalah watching, she would definitely need Paine and Yuna's help on this.

An Al Bhed man came up to her and said that YRP were needed in the back room to repair a machina that was going haywire. They were to add other parts and make it into a machine. Rikku thought that this would be the perfect time to tell Paine and Yuna of her plan.

"I've thought of a plan" Rikku announce to Paine and Yuna while they were working on the machina. They huddled and Rikku told them the plan.

In the afternoon YRP were to fix up a machine which was located in front of the entrance to the cloister of trials (in front of the stairs if you've played X or X-2, the foyer of Djose temple basically). The plan was to be executed there.

YRP were fixing around with the machina when Gippal arrived in the foyer. They gave a small wink to each other to give the queue for the plan to start. Gippal was standing talking to an Al Bhed a few meters away. There was a small clanking noise coming from the ground.

It was Paine; she had dropped her tool she was using in front of Rikku. Rikku picked it up knowing all to well Gippal was watching her. She bent over giving him a clear view of her cleavage. Gippal was just frozen there, turning back round Rikku handed the tool back to Paine when all of a sudden Yuna tripped (looking accidental) with a tin full of oil in her hands and all the oil landed on Rikku's bra.

She grabbed a towel from the ground and started rubbing the oil off her bra (well tried to at least). Rather sensually she kept rubbing and rubbing know all to well that every eye in the room was on her especially Gippal . She could feel his gaze on her.

"Gippal, I need something to change into." She broke off her brief arousing show

"Yes, uh, you guys should be careful next time. Just follow me to my office I should have something you could change into there."

Rikku merrily followed him and turning around to give a wink to the girls. Gippal and Rikku entered Gippal's office, Rikku leaving the door open (uh huh the door is open). Gippal went into a closet bringing out another yellow bikini bra the same one as she was wearing.

"Don't look while I'm changing" Rikku smiled cheekily

"Are you just going to ignore what happened" Rikku frowned

"I don't know what you're talking about" she turned around so her back was facing Gippal as she untied her bra and put the clean one on.

"We have to talk about this" Rikku face towards him, then she walked up to him with only a tiny bit of space between them. Gippal could smell Rikku's lovely fragrance. She answered

"Again I don't know what you're talking about and no" she tiptoed and kissed him. She explored his mouth thoroughly, she wanted to taste every corner of his mouth and she played with his tongue and pulled his head down towards her to have a more intimate kiss.

_I'm only doing this for revenge, for reveng! If this is revenge why am I enjoying this too much_.

Gippal put his hands around her waist, kissing her back.

_This is the Rikku I want_

The kiss was broken by a gasp. Rikku and Gippal turned around to face the doorway where the noise had come from. It was Nhadalah who was with Paine and Yuna. Nhadalah ran as fast as she could. Gippal left the room running after her.

_That right you bitch. That's what you get for messing with Rikku. Revenge is so sweet._

**Quote**: Hope you love what I have written. This was the most fun chapter I wrote. Please give me reviews. If you read my profile (I have profile now, you will understand why) you will know I love reviews. I will only be able to update on weekends and some days on weekdays. Because I'm not that busy this week I might be able to update on weekdays. So while I'm gone I want the reviews to come in. There will be one more chapter tomorrow so don't frown yet.


	5. Chap5:Looking For a Guy

**Her Sweet Revenge**

_**Dis Claimer:** I'll tell you a secret. Pick a number between 1-10, if you guessed 5 then you know I don't own FF X-2_

**Chap 4. **_ Looking for a guy_

**Quote: **I will be giving an insight on Nhadalah in this chapter

Nhadalah ran as far away as she could. Nhadalah could hear Gippal's footsteps a few meters behind her, once she got out of the temple she bolted to the Moonflow. She heard Gippal begging her to stop but she just ignored him. Her running had faltered into a slight jog as she arrived at Moonflow. She reached the edge of the river and let all her tears out. A hypello had asked why she was crying but she had the hiccups so she didn't answer and the hypello left.

_Why did I even bother going out with him. I knew deep in my heart he never really liked me._

She sat there in silence thinking about how Gippal had hurt her

_It had all started when Nhadalah walked into Gippal's office. She had entered his office to tell him something about Bikanel Desert. Nhadalah had always had a crush on him but never had she revealed her true feelings for him until that day. _

_While they were talking something had possessed her to go up to him and kiss him. He didn't kiss her back but she thought he was just silent due to the shock. She left the office without saying a word to him._

_She later found out that Gippal was actually going out with Rikku, the Al Bhed princess. Nhadalah knew she had nope hope against the very gorgeous princess._

_So during the party Nhadalah asked Gippal to see if she could talk to him about what had happened. She had apologised for her behaviour and that there were no hard feelings. When she was about to hug him and leave she saw Rikku standing in the hallway. A little devil whispered in her ear and Nhadalah fell into sin. She couldn't leave without hurting Gippal someway so she kissed him. _

_All of a sudden Rikku was yelling at the both of them and insulting them as well. She left crying and Nhadalah couldn't help but smirk about the situation. During all the yelling she heard Gippal say he liked her. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had revealed this. _

_When Rikku had left Gippal explained to her that he was going to break up with Rikku anyway then he asked Nhadalah out. Nhdalahs hope was shattered into billions of pieces. She actually thought Gippal liked her but she was only a rebound to him. She thought hard about it (if you call 2 seconds hard) and said yes because this was probably going to be the only time her sweet dreams would come through._

_Little did she know Gippal wasn't the God she had thought he was. He was nice and compassionate though so that was why she had stayed with him. Two days later when Nhadalah was working in Djose Temple (she had started to come by the temple more often) an airship arrive and none other than the Rikku herself was on there. She saw the hurt in her eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty of what happened. _

_Then today she came looking a million times more glamorous and flirting with every guy she saw. Then not very surprising she had caught them kissing. If it wasn't for Paine and Yuna she would have never known it happened. They had told her that she needed to see something in Gippal's office._

_Now what am I going to do. I have no boyfriend; I better just go back to Bikanel Desert. _

Nhadalah heard footsteps, she knew 100 who it was.

"Nhadalah I'm s-sorry, nothing r-really happened back t-th-there" Gippal told her panting and out of breath

"Guess you have a lot of girl problems, but save the speech to some one who cares, I am going back to Bikanel and I never want to see you again." (well maybe after I'm over you but you don't need to know that) Nhadalah rose and walked away with her pride intact. Gippal was just left to himself.

_I always make a wrong move when I'm around with girls, I didn't really want to end it with Nhadalah like that. I guess this was what Rikku had planned._

Rikku was left alone in Gippal's office with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't believe that everything was going according to plan. Yuna and Paine were right, a girl could make a guy do anything for her if they used the right moves.

She left Gippal's office and walked to the foyer where Yuna and Paine were. They were still fixing the machine as Rikku announced

" step 2. Complete" she said this with an exciting tone

"So Rikku step 3 is to get a guy to make Gippal jealous, how you going to do that. I mean you need to get a guy which will be easy for you but if they don't know your plan your going to hurt them you know" Rikku faltered to the revelation of her plan. That was going to be a tough step.

_Hhmmm, where am I going to get a guy that will do this for me. I need someone who really isn't interested in me, who just wants to be friends._

"Hey Doctor P. got any ideas I'm stumped" Rikku asked Paine

"Well, you do need to get a guy who is as good looking as Gippal, if not more. You also need him not to like you but he will do this thing for you." Paine pondered a bit "I've got it! Let's look around for a guy in this temple. I mean if you get a guy who lives all the way in Bevelle, it's going to be pointless because he won't be able to come here everyday. There's got to be some guy who just wants to be friends with you"

"I guess you better start socialising now" Yuna told her cousin

"Aren't you guys gonna help, I mean this is going to be hard you know"

"Well, if we go around helping you then we won't get anything done will we" Paine explained to Rikku as if she were a child

"Yeah that's right, could you guys please cover for me?" Rikku asked pleading to Paine and Yuna

"That's already under control" Yuna exclaimed. Rikku gave each one of them a hug and went off socialising in the temple.

Rikku found that it was a lot harder than she realised. She went into the chamber of the fayth where some Al Bhed guys were. They were very interested in her but they were too interested at looking at her chest than actually talking to her. Every time she would ask a question their answers would be: really, uh huh, wow, fascinating, great, yes um what you say I didn't catch that. Rikku was really sick of it; none of these guys had decent looks. She knew Gippal would never get jealous if she went out with these guys. Rikku went to the front of the temple where some people were queuing up to be able to dig at Bikanel. It was the same here too, most of the guys looked okay but they didn't seem to want to be just friends. Her plan was failing on her.

_Everything was just going perfectly and this had to happen. Why don't I just skip step 3. Wait I can't if I don't step 4 will be a disaster. _

She went back in to tell Yuna and Paine the bad news.

"Looks like every guy around here wants to be more than friends with me. This is hopeless, I can't do this."

"Hold it right there, Rikku you help me defeat Sin and Vegnagun and we both thought that we were doomed then, why are you giving up?" Yuna grabbed hold of Rikku's shoulders looking at her in the eyes "Do you want revenge or not?"

"I do" Rikku said confidently "I am going to do whatever I can" They both smiled and gave each other a high five. Paine just stood there looking at them with Oh-boy-something-wrong-is-going-to-happen look.

And it did. It had been a week and still there was no guy who met the criteria. Even Yuna was feeling that the plan was going to fail. Fixing another machine in the foyer the girls chatted

"There are no guys; I swear none of them are as half decent. They are all up themselves. Talk about being humble, one guy asked me if he had strong biceps." Rikku started the conversation

"I know they are all snobs" Yuna joined in

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way"

"How can you go the wrong way with trying to make friends with a guy?" Rikku felt agitated, she still hadn't found a guy. In the past week she had been avoiding Gippal to the ends of Spira. They seemed to have a deal with each other not to talk.

"I mean I could make friends with a guy in Zanarkand better than here" Rikku complained. They all nodded their heads feeling that all hope was lost.

They heard the doors to the temple open. All three girls eye lit up, a very handsome guy came in, he had dark brown hair which was spiked up at the front but not the way Gippal did his hair, he had metallic blue eyes which caught the girl looking at him. He was a very fit guy, he was wearing cargo pants and a blue vest, so everyone could see he had a six pack and strong arms, wide shoulders, everything a girl would want in a guy. He waved a hand and walked towards them.

**Quote: **I know this chapter might be boring; it was a sort of fill in chapter. I am also sorry I left you with a cliff-hanger. I already have the next chapter ready but this is where I black mail you all, the more reviews I get the better chance of me loading the chapter on tomorrow, if I don't get a lot of reviews I'll just load it up in two days time.


	6. Chap6: Perfect Gentleman

**Her Sweet Revenge**

_**Dis Claimer:** Give me an S, give me a Q, give me a U, give me an A, give me an R, give me an E, that's right SQUARE owns FF X-2_

_**Quote: **I swear I'm just too nice. I was going to make all of you sweat for till tomorrow for the next chap. I should black mail you guys more often. _

**Chap 4. **_ Perfect Gentleman_

The man YRP saw was walking up to them

"He's pretty cute" Yuna whispered into Rikku's ear

"Are you kidding me he's hot" Rikku whispered back

"You think he'll help us" Yuna asked

"Looks like we'll just have to find out, here he comes" Paine joined the conversation.

"Hi, um, my name is Nix" Nix extended a hand. They all shook his hand in turns "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Yuna, Rikku and Paine"

"Hey you know our names" Rikku exclaimed

"Everybody knows your names, you three are famous." Nix said in a very sexy low voice.

_Damn this guy just like the rest of them. He's my last hope so he better not let me down._

"So Nix, what are you doing here" Yuna asked in and interested tone

"Well I'm working here because of the shortage of workers" Nix smiled "I'm supposed to be helping you guys out"

"Oh, really" Paine said in a sarcastic manner.

"So, you think he might help us" Yuna asked again

"I don't know he seems to be like all the other guys" Rikku speculated.

"How about we leave you two alone and you can ask him" Paine suggested

"Hey I need you guys here" as she spoke Yuna and Paine made an excuse about having to leave.

"I guess it's just you and me bnehlacc(princess)"

"Hey you talk Al Bhed, guess you keep surprising me more and more" Rikku said in a surprised tone.

"Everyone knows you're the Al Bhed princess, people wanted to know who the blond guardian of Yuna was, guess I was surprised you were her cousin"

"How do you know these things" Rikku looking dumbfounded

"Word gets around, so you want me to help you or not?" Nix asked

"Yes I could use your help" Nix picked up a tool "but not that kind of help" Nix looked completely confused. What type of help was she asking.

"I need you to make my ex-boyfriend jealous" there was an awkward silence. Rikku started to fiddle with her fingers because he didn't seem to have an answer.

"Um, Rikku, I think you're hot and all but I don't do commitment" Rikku smiled when he answered. She finally found the guy she was looking for. All she needed to do now was convince him to help her.

"You know what, you're exactly like him" Nix stared at her

"Who exactly am I like"

"My ex-boyfriend stupid. All I want is just for us to be friends you know"

"That's a relief, so I don't have to make your boyfriend jealous"

"It's ex-boyfriend, emphasise on the EX. Come on, please, I really need your help, your like the hottest looking guy here and it's not like I'm asking you to be my boyfriend I just want you to be my pretend boyfriend. Key word- pretend." Even though Nix had tanned skin Rikku could see him blushing.

"I don't know, I mean is your ex-boyfriend a tank, I don't want to be beaten up you know." Rikku smiled showing her perfect white teeth making him blush again.

"No, he's about your build and you don't need to worry, if he does bash you up I have connections."

"That's very reassuring" Nix replied sarcastically

"So what do you say, are you going to help."

"You know I've only known you for like a few minutes but I really want to help you out. So it's a yes, but on one condition, you tell me what he did to you to make you want to have some revenge. I mean he must be a really big jerk to be dumping one of the most beautiful girls in Spira." Rikku blushed, her face was almost scarlet.

"So you'll help me. That's good."

"So are you going to tell me or not"

"Oh, I caught him kissing some woman at a party, and he told me that he liked her more than me, something along those lines."

"So who is the mystery man I have to make jealous"

"It's Gippal" Rikku saw his shocked face so she averted her eyes to look somewhere else "Are you still going to help me" there was another silence then Nix spoke

"Well, I guess I already said yes so it doesn't change my decision." Rikku smiled again, her plan was back on track.

"Can you just tell me who this other girl is because I haven't seen Gippal around with a girl"

"Well, uh, you see I sort of got rid of her. It's part of my revenge plan" Rikku was sort of ashamed in telling him about her plan

"Oh, so you have a plan. Since I'm part of the plan could you care to tell me about it"

"Well, step 1 was stun him with my new look"

"I could tell that would have worked well" Nix said in his sexy voice

"Step 2 was to get rid of the girl I told you about and Step 3 is to make him jealous"

"Is there other stuff to it, I don't think they are the only steps in the plan"

"Step 4 is to make him love me and make him say and Step 5 to treat him like dirt after he says it." Rikku was surprised that Nix was totally calm about it

"Sounds like a good plan to me, so how are we going to make him jealous, I mean how do you know for certain, how do you know he'll be jealous"

"Oh no, he'll be jealous I just know it" Rikku moved closer towards Nix. Nix moved towards Rikku. Rikku realised Nix had a great build, he was strong and if looks could kill Rikku wouln't have stood a chance, she liked his eye because every time she looked at them she felt that she get lost in his eyes. If it wasn't for the plan she would have been with this guy in a heartbeat. Rikku moved even closer, she put her hand on his chest realising how firm his muscles were and she whispered in his ear

"He's here" Nix turned his face around and saw Gippal walk in the foyer, he was talking to a guy. Rikku whispered again

"Put your hands on my waist" Gippal saw what Nix did and he became red in the face. Nix put one hand on her waist but put the other on her but. Rikku smiled

"You certainly are getting the hang of this" Nix moved closer lips almost touching.

"Well it's easy when I'm around you" Nix said in a sexy drawl. Then he kissed Rikku. Rikku welcomed the kiss. She was hypnotic, he was a great kisser, their tongues danced a tango and Rikku went into ecstasy, this guy wasn't a great kisser he was an excellent kisser. She moved a hand into his hair and the other rested on his abs. Forgetting where she was she opened her eyes. In the corner of her eyes she saw Gippal red with anger, the guy he was talking to was no longer there, he was just staring at both of them. He caught her eye and he said

"Cid's girl, get a room" he said totally frustrated. Rikku broke of the kiss with Nix and they both smiled at each other. The plan was working perfectly. Gippal stormed into his office.

_Revenge is Sweet._

**Quote:** How do you like Nix. No one worry, he's not going to fall in love with Rikku. Please review, because you all know I LOVE REVIEWS. I can't wait till I can right the next chap. It's going to be so much fun. You guys are going to love what I have planned. I really want to tell what I want to do, but I can keep secrets.


	7. Chap7: Gippal Angry

**Her Sweet Revenge**

_**Dis Claimer:** me writing this story Square owning FFX-2 and me just having my imagination_

**Chap 7.** _Gippal Angry_

Rikku had never felt happier in her life. Gippal was getting jealous and it was exactly what she wanted, she couldn't believe her luck. Holding hand in hand Rikku and Nix went outside of the temple where Yuna and Paine had said they were going to.

"I take it that he knows the plan" Paine looked squarely at where Nix and Rikku were holding hands.

"It was the best, Gippal went red when we started kissing each other and then he stormed into his office" Rikku telling them in an enthusiastic tone.

"Great, so what's your name? We need to know a little about you so we can plan our next attack" Yuna asked

"The name's Nix, I'm was born in Bevelle and lived there, I'm 18 years old and I can't believe I'm talking to Lady Yuna" Yuna blushed

"Everyone focus, now we have the guy what should we do next? We know that Gippal is jealous now but we also need him to fall in love with you. How the hell are we going to do that?" everyone stared at Paine they all knew she was right. Everyone thought hard for a moment, everybody was so deep in thought that you could have heard a pin drop. Rikku jumped up when she had an idea

"I've got it!" she yelled, happy that she had such a good plan

"Well what is it, don't make us guess" Pained said annoyed

"Well, uh, Nix I'm sort of going to put you in an awkward situation." Nix stared hard at Rikku that she became red in the face due to the intensity of his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well you sort of have to break up with me in front of everyone, so when Gippal finds out I'll go to him teary eyed and crying that he will have to take me in. I'll seduce him and then do the best I can to make him fall for me and I'm as good as having my revenge."

"That's a great plan" Yuna said smiling

"Um, you guys, Gippal is probably going to hate my guts and beat me up. He will really hate me and will probably fire me"

"Don't worry about that, I'll just use my charm to keep you out of harms way. Anyway he'll find out all about my plan when I tell him I don't love him."

"Okay" Nix answered wearily.

It was a sunny morning as YRP and Nix came out of the Airship ready to work at Djose temple. They had been going back and fourth between the Celsius and Djose Temple due to the other missions they had to do. They had been working and Djose Temple for a week and a few days now.

_I really have to hurry. I only got about two weeks to get my plan done and I have a strange feeling that it might not work. I mean I was all excited yesterday when we all talked about what we were going to do. In my dreams I see that everything works out the way I want it but usually I have a lot of bad luck and I'm not so sure anymore._

Rikku snapped out of deep thought when a hand had comfortably rested on her hand. She looked to Nix who was standing next to her smiling one of the most gorgeous smiles she ever seen; only Gippal had a better smile. Having him there boosted her confidence about her plan. YRP and Nix left the Celcius and entered Djose Temple.

When they went in they couldn't believe their eyes. Everyone was working at a hurried pace. The entire work load had nearly been finished and they had just arrived at the temple. The four of them wondered how the work was getting done so quickly.

Their questions were answered when an Al Bhed came up to them and said

"Secc Rikku, oui paddan rinno ib udranfeca Gippal femm mycr uid. Ra'c paah eh y jano yhkno suut cehla oacdantyo, ra'c paah bicrehk ymm uv ic du uin mesedc." (Miss Rikku, you better hurry up otherwise Gippal will lash out. He's been in a very angry mood since yesterday; he's been pushing all of us to our limits.) All four of them were shocked, Gippal was very angry about something and they all knew what it was. All heads turned when Gippal himself stepped out of his office.

"You guys, I'm not paying you to just sit around."

"Hey we only got here" Yuna said aggravated by the tone of voice Gippal was talking with

"I'm docking your pay; you're late by ten minutes"

"Wait a minute, we've been late for the past few days, you never docked our pay then, you big meanie." Rikku retaliated back. She felt two arms moving onto her shoulders then she felt hands resting under her chin. It was Nix and he had his body pressing up behind her and was hugging her.

Gippal saw what Nix was doing, his eye blazed in anger. If you looked close enough you might have seen fire burning in his eyes.

"This is a workplace, you are meant to be professionals. There will be no touching each other in any sexual manner in this workforce." Nix just stared at Gippal and just ignored him. He kept position and had started a staring competion with Gippal. Gippal was the first one to blink.

"I'm now docking you for 15 minutes"

"What the hell" Yuna yelped

"You are to monitor the machines in the cloister of trials, you better hurry or I'll dock 20 minutes from all four of you." with that Gippal left to his office.

As they walked to the cloister of trials the four of them talked about Gippal's behaviour.

"There is no guessing who fell out on the wrong side of his bed" Paine told the others

"He's just jealous of Nix" Yuna explained

"I know, especially when I put my arms around Rikku. I could just tell he was burning up inside" Nix said and the four of them had a little laugh.

"He's so mean, now how are we going to make him jealous if we can't touch each other in any sexual manner" Rikku said sarcastically.

"Who said we couldn't, anyway there are other ways to make him jealous" Rikku was shocked, only just for a moment though. Then she just smiled, Nix was right she could do whatever she wanted.

"Like what, how am I supposed to make him jealous"

"Simple laugh at my supposed jokes I'm telling you and go flirt your heart out, it's that easy"

"You know you make things sound so easy"

During that day they did more work than they did in one week. Once they finished the monitoring in the cloister of trials they had to build some new machine in the foyer. That's when Rikku's plans went into action because Gippal would usually keep dropping in and watch them.

When Nix talked to Rikku she would usually laugh and she found that Gippal would stare at her mouth. Then when she picked up things from the ground she would make sure both Gippal and Nix could see. When this happened Nix would stare at Rikku and then stare at Gippal for looking.

The four of them would laugh off what Gippal's reaction would be it was so much fun thinking about what Gippal would do next. Yuna and Paine started taking bets on Gippal's reaction. By the afternoon Yuna won 500 gill off Paine.

During the afternoon break the four of them could see that Gippal was over working everyone. One Al Bhed walked up to Rikku and asked

"Miss Rikku"

"Yes"

"Could you uh, please talk to Gippal for us to lighten our load? We've been working our butts off. I know you kinda of know him so we thought you might be able to get through to him" the Al Bhed asked nervously. Rikku pondered for a second and she had an idea.

"Alright, I'll talk to him" the Al Bhed left happily.

Rikku walked back to Where Yuna, Paine and Nix were standing.

"What did the Al Bhed asked you about" Yuna asked curiously

"Well, they want me to talk to Gippal. I sort of have a plan in mind"

"What's the plan" Nix asked

"Your just going to have to wait and see" Rikku saw how she annoyed the three were by not telling them but she enjoyed making them sweat on their seats to find out.

Gippal entered the room and Rikku walked up to him.

"Hey I need to talk to you, in your office, alone" Rikku said in a sexy low tone

Gippal pondered about Rikku. What was she up to?

"Alright I have ten minutes; you can come to my office now"

"We're going to be longer than ten minutes" Rikku talked to herself

"What did you say?" Rikku couldn't believe he heard her

"I was just talking to myself"

"That's strange Cid's Girl" Rikku couldn't be bothered answering his remark. She just followed him to his office.


End file.
